


People like us

by alan1918



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 007 Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan1918/pseuds/alan1918





	People like us

第一章：  
“在下个路口左传，A，贴着黑车走，那里的摄像头能让我看到你。”  
屏幕上的红点在下个拐角处向左滑去，阿尔弗雷德立刻把手放到另一台电脑面前。阴影处的镜头随着车边的身影转动，传回勉强能够看清的画面。  
现在是午夜，A的装束让他融化在了夜色里。阿尔弗雷德的眼睛迅速地隔着屏幕检索了一遍他的特工的身体，他停顿了一下，把耳机凑近嘴边。“汇报伤势，A”  
对方正在奔跑，他听得见风声剧烈而聒噪地刮过耳机，A的呼吸在上下颠簸的身体起伏中透过冰冷的电流传到了阿尔弗雷德的耳机。  
“不是大伤”他气喘吁吁地回答，不带任何口音。  
“我说，报告伤势，A”阿尔弗雷德从电脑滑向最前面的指挥台，他的凳子滑轮发出清晰可闻的声响。  
“右腹部被弹片击中，左小臂骨折。”  
“你的左口袋里有一瓶止痛剂，”阿尔弗雷德平静地说。A的任务从来都伴随疼痛，而疼痛需要缓解。“接应的车子在下个街角的六点钟方向，银灰色，等你上车以后可以吃一片，如果你需要的话。”  
“你真贴心”A的声音在颠簸中混杂了很多杂音，阿尔弗雷德的眼神专注在眼前的屏幕上。他一向喜欢他的特工身处繁华的街道，那里有大把的摄像头听候他差遣，这让他能确确实实，巨细无遗地观察他的特工，他不允许失联，为此他不断开发最新型的通讯工具。他要让他的特工即使身处北极地下也能和他取得联系。  
“资料你带在身上了吗？”阿尔弗雷德把手放到一旁的电脑上，准备调度信号灯的长度。  
“拿到了，”A的身影轻巧灵活地越过街角，迅速地缩进接应的车内。阿尔弗雷德看着那辆车瞬间开动，冲进川流不息的纽约街头。他的手指在键盘上敲了几下，路口的信号灯立刻从绿色全部变成红色。银灰色的车身闪过信号灯下的摄像头，阿尔弗雷德断掉了它的摄像功能，然后借着迅速的一瞥确认车辆状况良好。  
“真见鬼，这年头为什么还有人携带纸质资料。这可是新时代！”A的抱怨声清楚地传到阿尔弗雷德的耳朵里，他忙着从信号灯系统里退出来，并顺手留下几个让人信以为真的bug。他轻飘飘地回答“我很吃惊你会这么说，毕竟对于一个至今拒绝使用茶包的人来说，纸质资料或许最适合。”  
A冷笑了一声，不屑和幽默并存。他喜欢在任务结束后放松地聊一会儿。阿尔弗雷德对他的做法表示理解，没有人真的喜欢寂静无声。

A的话筒里传来药瓶磕磕碰碰的声音，药片擦过塑料瓶身的动静。阿尔弗雷德抬起一旁凉透了的咖啡喝了一口，他很高兴他的特工又一次平安无事，圆满完成任务，此刻正窝在外勤车里吃他给的止痛药。  
他笑着放下杯子，开始为他的特工安排医疗小组。

A的止痛药里掺杂了些安眠药，阿尔弗雷德知道他在任务后总是极端疲惫，但尚未消散的肾上腺素不允许他安然入睡，所以阿尔弗雷德为他做了一些更好的调整药剂。

A从车里下来的时候药效开始发作，他看起来冷静，疲惫，医疗人员让他躺倒在床上的时候他毫无反抗。阿尔弗雷德很庆幸他能在此时产生困意，A一向讨厌医生帮他处理伤口——即使他不得不这么做。  
虽然醒来后A还是会抱怨医生对自己“动手动脚”，但高质量的睡眠能让他忘记糟糕的经历，包括任务和手术，这会使他心情持续舒畅，阿尔弗雷德乐意成全。

A在闭上眼前看见了阿尔弗雷德，他虚弱但又不失风情地抬起眼皮冲他的军需官笑了笑，“我回来了，S”  
“欢迎回来，A”阿尔弗雷德回给他一个笑容。他的双手插在实验室的白大褂里，站的笔直。A好像是听见了他的话语，他终于放心地头一歪，睡了过去。  
医护人员迅速地把他推往手术室，一阵车轮的滚动和低声交谈后，只留下阿尔弗雷德站在原地。他的手放在兜里，向前踱了两步，他伸头看向走廊尽头的手术室。红色的“手术中”指示灯亮起，阿尔弗雷德终于确信他的特工现在得到了完全的照顾和医护，他舒了一口气，转身向办公室走过去。

A是阿尔弗雷德所负责的特工，每个军需官都会有自己所负责的特工，但大部分时候他们都只是说“我的特工”，这才是对他们权限和管辖范围的最佳定义。

顶级特工的军需官更是如此。他们的时间轨迹几乎和自己的特工重合。

阿尔弗雷德曾经连续48小时守在电脑前，生怕错过任何一点A发出的信息；A的全身上下每一件用具都是他不厌其烦地拟稿，测试下的杰作；他负责记录A的所有身体数据；并且大部分时候，他都戴着耳麦，24小时全程待机，在某个耗时巨大的任务里，整整三个星期他都没有和除了A以外的人说话超过三个字。

任务休假期间，军需官总会把他们的装备翻新。根据特工的意见更进一步地修改，或是造出更多只为一名特工定制的武器。而阿尔弗雷德除了这些以外，也非常热衷于不断开发更好的，杂音更少的通讯设备。就像他说的，他无法忍受失联。

军需官的任职期间，特工就是他们唯一的生活重心，这是事实，阿尔弗雷德曾为了A的体测在凌晨三点爬起来。

所以，他的特工，这个说法最准确。

A是很不错的搭档。他做事干净利落，极少给阿尔弗雷德留下一摊子残局来收拾；作为特工来说他的生活习惯非常健康，这就让阿尔弗雷德不需要时刻担忧他的健康；A大多数时候都完全遵从阿尔弗雷德的指挥，即使在少数情况下违背命令，也总是不会出太大差错。

所以总得来说，阿尔弗雷德很满意。

A下手向来时机准确，并且他喜欢永绝后患。阿尔弗雷德不需要为他写很长的任务汇报。现在A的任务告一段落，他也得到一小会儿的休息时间。

他放松地伸了个懒腰，把上半身懒懒地瘫在椅子后背上。

尽管他对A的事情总能安排得面面俱到，但阿尔弗雷德在真正的生活中并不是一个精于细节的人。虽然A的战服都被他细心地编码，整齐地放在了衣柜里，但他自己的衣服却永远是被随便扔在地上、床上或是堆了好几天的洗衣篮里。

他把白大褂脱下来，搭在一旁的椅子上。A的手术大概需要一个小时，然后他又需要二十分钟来摆脱麻醉剂的影响。在此期间阿尔弗雷德得到了短暂的喘息时间，连轴转的十二个小时后，他觉得自己睡一个小时的要求不过分。

A的手术刚结束，医护人员就拨通了阿尔弗雷德的联络机。他从逼仄的沙发上连滚带爬地冲到椅子旁拿起自己的白色外衣，一边戴上眼镜一边从跑出门口。从他的办公室走到最顶层的医疗室大概需要二十分钟。

他的步履匆匆，推开门的时候正好赶上A从床上直起身。他看起来只有一半清醒，左手打着石膏，他抬起头看着气喘吁吁的军需官，像梦呓一样咕哝了一句“我恨医疗队”  
阿尔弗雷德舒了一口气，“不客气。”

A像笨拙的大猫一样在床上扭来扭去，直到他找到一个能让他舒舒服服的姿势。

阿尔弗雷德在他旁边拉了一把椅子坐下，双手交叠，搭在张开的大腿之间。他的身子向前倾，问道“新的手枪怎么样？”

A侧过头，稀薄的嘴唇向前努了努，嘴唇上有几个开裂的小口子，阿尔弗雷德从一旁递给他一小瓶水。

A接过来，然后含混地回答“准心不够好”  
阿尔弗雷德不动声色地翻了个白眼“A，没有任何一把手枪能准确地射击300米开外的移动目标，”A向他投来不认同的目光，阿尔弗雷德无动于衷地继续说“否则，狙击枪就没有存在的意义了。”  
“你怎么会造不出来呢？”A抿了一口水，以一副自信满满的表情说“我知道你肯定能造出来。”

阿尔弗雷德又在心里翻了一大个白眼。A对他怀着怪异的自信心，总是提出些莫名其妙的要求。例如，能不能造出像隐形眼镜一样的红外线夜视眼镜，或者，能不能为他创造一把足以切割钻石但又可以轻便携带的切割机，又或者，一把能精确瞄准300米外迅速移动的汽车的，手枪。

阿尔弗雷德正准备毫无挽留余地地否定他的设想时，A又开口了。  
“我在想，会不会是乔治亚州”他慢吞吞地说。

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，然后回答“你在暗示我你想吃桃子吗？”

A抬头无辜地看了他一眼，就好像阿尔弗雷德说了什么他根本理解不了的事情一样。

“不，不是乔治亚。”

A发出了一个长长的oh音，听起来心不甘情不愿。能挫伤顶级特工的事情不多，这算其中之一。

“轮到我，”阿尔弗雷德把手插进口袋，“德国北部？”

“不，”A仰起头来对他笑了笑，得意洋洋地露出一排白色的牙齿，“不是德国。”

阿尔弗雷德垮下脸，他失望地发出咕哝声。

“受伤了？”A靠在后背的靠垫上，懒洋洋地问道。他的眼睛以一种平缓的节奏闭上，又张开。阿尔弗雷德把手里的表格抬起来，长出了一口气“有点。”

A心情愉快地笑起来，他的眼角泛起细纹。他已不再年轻，但还尚未年老。  
阿尔弗雷德把兜里的圆珠笔夹在手上，问“那么，除了手/枪，顺便说一句它真的没办法改装了，以外，你还有什么意见吗？”

“车子的引擎报废了，”A毫无罪恶感地回答。“对啊，毕竟它被拿来当推土机用。”阿尔弗雷德不咸不淡地，咬牙切齿地说道。

“情况紧急。”

“除此之外呢？”  
“我想要便携手/雷”  
“我会帮你申请的”  
“威力要够大”  
“待议”  
“换引擎太麻烦了，给我辆新车吧”  
“也许”

阿尔弗雷德一边说一边在表格上打勾，他在脑海里给这些要求打着申请底稿。

“暂时就这些。”A满意地点点头，他的脑袋左右晃了晃，麻醉剂让他又有些昏昏欲睡。

“明天开始是休假吗？”他问道。

“对，下个任务到的时候我会通知你的。”阿尔弗雷德补充了一句“我一直戴着耳麦，有任何情况都要通知我。”

上次在俄罗斯境内的失联事件让他至今都有心理阴影。他的特工失踪了，在荒无人烟的西伯利亚荒原上，整整三十六个小时，那段时间情报科几乎没人合过眼。

“好……”A迷迷糊糊地回答，他闭上了眼睛。

“好。”阿尔弗雷德点点头，转手走了出去，顺便通知医疗人员来给A换点滴。

他走到武器部，申请了十二个小时的实验室使用权。“你需要什么支持？”负责人边打字边说。  
“我需要具有手/枪专业知识的武//器研究人员，”阿尔弗雷德回答，手指飞速地在手机屏幕上打出手//雷的申请书。  
“具体哪个方面？”

“增大射程”

这或许就是A愿意给他信任的原因，为了特工，阿尔弗雷德永远全力以赴。

他站在那儿等待的空隙里，脑子不停地转。当A报告伤势时带上的喉音让他以为那是德语的口音遗留，但事实证明他判断失误了。A最让人惊奇的就在于他能够模仿任何话语，最终却能够不带任何口音地全身而退。所以他的国籍也让人琢磨不透。他看起来像是欧洲人，但也带些迷人的拉丁风情。阿尔弗雷德当然可以毫不费力地从系统中调出他的档案，但既然A想和他玩这个互猜出生地的游戏，他不想中断。  
没有任何人是毫无保留的坦诚，正常人都藏着一些不亲密的人不会了解的秘密，这几乎成了人类的标志。  
而特工的生命都太透明了，时刻被监视，指挥。像一团浓雾一样，每一寸都模糊，但每一寸都没有秘密。阿尔弗雷德了解关于A的一切，他知道他每一分钟在干什么，他比A本人更清楚他什么时候会感到饥饿。只有这个小秘密，一个微小的不值一提的秘密。阿尔弗雷德不想立刻明白答案。

那是一个纽带一样的东西，唯一证明A还可以像正常人一样生活的可能。

“好了，S”美丽的前台恭敬地向他汇报，“如果您有任何需要，请随时联系我们。”

阿尔弗雷德向她道谢，然后把写好的申请书挨个发过去。他刚走了两步，像是突然想起了什么一样退了回来，“两个小时后请帮我给医疗部传个话。”

“好的，先生，您需要说些什么呢？”她打开编辑页面，等着他说明。

“买一个布丁，一个对面那家店的蔓越莓苹果派，一杯红茶。送到A特工住的病房。那时候他该醒了，他会觉得很饿。”

“好的，先生。”她给了他一个迷人的笑容。

阿尔弗雷德瘪着嘴呼了口气。

他的特工，真的，只有这个描述才能精确地定义他的工作范围。

他叮嘱她给他买点汉堡过来，然后急匆匆地走向研究室。他得争分夺秒，说不定他真能给A造出把媲美狙击枪的手枪呢。

阿尔弗雷德在研究室工作了三个小时后，接到了A的留言。“派很美味。谢谢。我去享受假期了，A”阿尔弗雷德地叹了口气。A的假期通常只包括几本书，音乐，舒适的羊毛毯和温暖的公寓，他总是可以很容易地联系到他。他庆幸A没有提出想要去度假的要求，否则阿尔弗雷德还得额外帮他安排假期日程——这，当然不在他的工作范围之内，他也不是非要去做。他只是太习惯于照顾他的特工了，仅此而已。

A的生活并不复杂，虽然他的每一个任务都足以被封上最高机密的字样，被锁在情报局的保险柜里，但作为任务的执行者，A的生活和一位稍微上了点年纪的英国公务员没有什么两样。他喜欢老式的收音机，喜欢不用茶包泡出的红茶，对英格兰风格的毛衣情有独钟，而且总是会买那些北欧风格的，花纹复杂，无比厚实的棉袜。阿尔弗雷德知道那是因为他的脚非常容易冷，他每次出任务回来的时候脚掌都是冰凉的，阿尔弗雷德有一次摸到过，他的脚背的确需要额外的温暖保护。

A还非常喜欢007系列的电影，他说那是他童年时期的偶像。阿尔弗雷德喜欢他提到童年时的表情，好像柔软微甜的蜂蜜。一个真正的特工和一个莫须有的特工，阿尔弗雷德每次看到他们两个出现在同一个画面中时总会觉得心情很微妙。

大体而言，阿尔弗雷德可以称得上了解关于A的一切。而A对于阿尔弗雷德却完全一无所知。他总是在任务结束后拍拍屁股走人，并不会在猜谜游戏之余多打探他的军需官一分，自然也从来没有问过阿尔弗雷德的真名。  
这算是他非常温柔的一面，似乎特工的宿命就是完全的孤独，任何和他纠缠过深的事物最终都是成就他孤独的祭品，所以A对于阿尔弗雷德讳莫如深的过去从不过问，单方面敞开了阿尔弗雷德对他生活的访问权，A在信任阿尔弗雷德这方面总是有些理想主义，阿尔弗雷德对此持否定态度，他认为A应该更小心一些。他不应该在阿尔弗雷德说“跳下去！”时毫不犹豫地从帝国大厦一跃而下，虽然他凭着阿尔弗雷德精准的时间计算能力准确地落在了向他打开舱门的直升机里，但阿尔弗雷德对于A的毫不迟疑总感到莫名的紧张，A那宛如殉道者一般的毫不迟疑像针一样落在他的大脑皮层里。

他和A搭档了将近3年，这种不安感令他每天都神经紧张，疲惫不堪。他甚至考虑过让A重新去找一个比自己能力更强的，更担负得起这种无条件信任的军需官，但他工作的地方从来不允许这种敏感情绪跃于工作之上。超高压的理性才是感性的源头，阿尔弗雷德一直这么觉得。这就可以解释A对于性命问题的从容不迫和自己的坚守不怠。

是的，这才能解释他坚守于此的原因。A是他的一切，他必须保护的，他的特工。阿尔弗雷德对于A抱着一种毫不逊色的自我牺牲情感，A愿意为了联邦豁出性命，阿尔弗雷德也会为了A，付出任何代价。

这次A的假期非常惬意。阿尔弗雷德能够透过耳麦听到书页沙沙翻动的声音，羊毛毯在干燥衣料上摩擦时发出的美妙声音，老式收音机放出的奇怪的老歌曲。还有A的声音——他好像并不在意被时刻监视，也不知道是职业习惯还是出于安全考虑。A的呼吸声陪着阿尔弗雷德的耳膜，当他一次又一次地测试新开发出的手枪的精准性时，A总会满怀期待地询问“成功了吗？”阿尔弗雷德也总是懒洋洋地回答“没有。”

A的睡觉时间很大程度上决定了耳机的休眠时间，阿尔弗雷德知道没人会喜欢在睡觉时被枪响惊醒——即使是把枪藏在全身每个角落的特工。所以A睡觉的时候阿尔弗雷德会单方面地将自己的话筒关掉。他享受这样的夜晚，A安稳地睡在安全的地方，呼吸声平缓稳定。A的呼吸声和枪声陪伴他度过了两个晚上，直到他终于做出了A想要的手枪。更加小巧，阿尔弗雷德改良了枪管和子弹，射程更远，准心更高，最重要的是，形状完全是按照A的手型造出来的，最大程度地保证了开枪时的准确率。他打开自己的话筒，“成功了，A。明天来拿你的枪。”  
“明天？”A的嗓音睡意朦胧，这句话几乎是从嗓子眼里呻吟出来的。他或许意不在此，但阿尔弗雷德觉得A好像在勾引自己。

“对，我想现在太晚了。”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍自己的脸好让自己清醒一点，他高速运转了30多个小时的脑子正不自觉地顺着A的嗓音漂往不可知的方向。

“哦，我可怜的小家伙，”A笑了起来，那声轻轻的叹息如此立体，仿佛将他那双美丽的绿眼睛里飘荡着的情感都传了过来。“你肯定好久没合眼了，现在可不是晚上。”

“别想拉开窗帘看看天色，”A的声音在阿尔弗雷德习惯性地伸向窗帘方向的时候适时地传了过来，“地下研究室是没有窗户的。”

“哦……”阿尔弗雷德讪讪地咂咂嘴，他很不喜欢A这样的说话方式，就好像他也对他有意思一样，这种让人提心吊胆的关心方式让他紧张不安。虽然他知道A大概真的没有这个意思，他只是喜欢对身边亲近的人好，这大概是他性格决定的。他的特工非常温柔，敏感，上帝让他做特工再合适不过了。

“现在几点？”阿尔弗雷德烦躁地合上没电的手机，把它扔到一旁。他疲惫的大脑总是会胡思乱想。“早上9点，美好的一天。”A回答道。

“……”阿尔弗雷德敲了敲自己的额头。“晚上七点过来。”A嗯了一声全当答应了。阿尔弗雷德关掉自己的话筒，往躺椅上一靠，安心地睡着了。

他睡了六个小时，起来洗了个澡，然后准时把A心心念念的手枪送到他手上。测试结果良好，A非常满意，他的称赞方式让阿尔弗雷德很受用。

“你总是创造世界上的奇迹。”

很大程度上，A对人恰到好处的奉承也是他的魅力所在。

A的假期恰好在零点的时候结束，在他们从射击场出来的时候，新的任务通知出现在了A的手机上。

那看起来只是个平常不过的任务，接线人。只不过接线的对方远在西伯利亚。阿尔弗雷德把任务原封不动地复述了一遍，尤其强调了“与军需官时刻保持联系”。A似笑非笑地看着他，就好像怀揣着什么不可告人的美好秘密一样，他笑着，什么都不说，阿尔弗雷德假装没有看到那种似有若无的勾引意味，他知道这不是什么能给他美好希望的好兆头。

“非常简单的任务。”他的视线重新回到手机屏幕上，“把资料带回来，运气好的话你能在莫斯科度假。”“哦我可不愿意在莫斯科停留，那儿非常冷。”A的语气非常不情愿，每当他说“冷”这个词的时候，阿尔弗雷德就不自觉地想起他那冰冷的脚背。“而且那儿的东西很难吃。俄罗斯菜，糟糕透了。”阿尔弗雷德难以置信地抬起头来看了他一眼，“真的吗，这话你说出来还真是不怎么可信。”A好像被冒犯了一样瞪着他，阿尔弗雷德继续说“毕竟，你的味觉差到能把烤焦的司康饼吃下去的程度，那真的很惊人。”

有那么几秒，A看起来不知所措，阿尔弗雷德猜不出他在害羞还是在愤怒，他一向不擅长揣测气氛和情绪，所以他把那几缕从A的脸上飞快掠过的红晕当做A被室内热气吹出的暂时性脸颊充血。

A张了张嘴，但什么也没说，只是沉默地继续走。他的双手插在紧身的黑色制服口袋里，一言不发，大步流星地向前走去。阿尔弗雷德抱着自己的笔记本电脑，跟在A的后面。

他从后方欣赏A的背影。他宽阔而结实的肩背，修长有力的双腿，向后张开的肩背肌，他低着头走路，头发在冷色调的灯光里像是飞扬的沙子一样轮廓不清。他还能闻见他身上的温热气息，烟火味，汗水，甜甜的苹果派。

阿尔弗雷德沉默地跟在他后面，送他的特工搭上飞往目的地的专机。他亲手戴在他耳边的对讲耳机完美地契合在A像精灵一样的耳朵上。

“我真希望能带一双厚袜子过去。”A低声地在他耳边说道。就好像是惯例一样，每个特工出任务前总会和自己的军需官“耳鬓厮磨”一会儿，他们紧紧贴在一起，说着只有他们听得见的悄声细语。

“如果你真的那么想要的话，”阿尔弗雷德仔细地检查着A的所有装备，“我可以现在去给你拿一双。”“你知道你不会。”A嘀咕着，他一条腿跨进直升机的机舱，另一只手接过阿尔弗雷德递过来的黑色狙击枪包。“小心点，这是最新的。你如果把它弄坏了的话我们俩就都没命了。”阿尔弗雷德没仔细听A在说什么，自顾自地嘱咐。

“我一向很小心，”A责怪地看着他，神情看上去有那么几分受伤的意思，就好像阿尔弗雷德的信任对他很重要似的。

“我知道。”阿尔弗雷德后退了几步，退出起飞安全距离。

## 直升机的螺旋桨搅起一阵小型飓风，A最后看了他一眼，嘀咕了一句什么，然后他快速地钻进那个密闭的小箱子里，只留下阿尔弗雷德和另一名军需官站在原地，目送着那艘载着国家最后王牌的直升机升入浓密幽深的黑夜。

“就是忍不住担心，是吧？”另一名军需官开玩笑道，他们分享了一个打火机，手里捏着香烟，然后久久地注视着夜空中的红色指示灯，手指如同心脏一样冰凉。

阿尔弗雷德对这一评论不置可否。他已经不再年轻了，不再是那个会反驳“情报人员没有那么多私人感情”的新人菜鸟，他的担心就好像直升机螺旋桨一样在他的胸腔里搅出低沉的轰鸣，忧心忡忡的低语一直环绕在他的耳边，直到他的特工平安归来，任务圆满完成时，这冰冷的忧伤才会告一段落。他没有冷酷到能否认的地步，特工生涯带给他的所有成熟与沧桑只够支撑他忍住几乎要脱口而出的肯定而已，仅此而已。

他买了一杯速溶咖啡，然后迫不及待地坐回自己的电脑前。监视器显示飞机正从总部前往最近的机场，A和另一名同样被派往接应的特工会搭三十分钟后的那班飞机离开。A的生命信号在一旁的心电检测仪上平稳地闪着绿光，代表A的小红点在他右手边的电脑屏幕上平稳向前。没有失联，没有遇到危险。阿尔弗雷德几乎要确定这只是个普通的任务。

情况发生改变是在37个小时后。阿尔弗雷德正叼着草莓味的酸奶在电脑前百无聊赖地吸溜着，右下角的紧急邮件却突然跃入他的眼帘。

“紧急情况，探员失踪。”

阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的血液瞬间凝固了。

#### 他匆匆从左手边的抽屉里抽出参加线上会议的电脑，整个顾问部几乎炸开了锅。“S，你能听到吗，S？”顾问部长官卡伦的声音从耳机里传来。

“是的，我能听见，长官。”阿尔弗雷德的呼吸不自觉地加快，他盯着屏幕上的脸，手心不自觉地冒出冷汗。

“十分钟前，我们的探员，代号R，失踪了。”“完全失联，我们甚至接收不到任何关于他心电频率的信号。”R的军需官补充道，似乎处于崩溃的边缘。

“完全确认无法联络？”阿尔弗雷德问，“武器上的定位装置也无法收集到位置信息吗？”

“是的，信号被屏蔽了，最后只收到一阵来自探员上衣中备用窃听器传回的白噪音。”话音刚落，R的军需官就调出了那段一闪即逝的噪声。

“呲……呲啦……沙沙……”阿尔弗雷德屏息凝神地听了三遍，只是毫无意义的噪音重复。

“无法解析吗？”

“目前为止的解析结果显示无任何可用信息。”

“S，你能追踪他的信号吗？”卡伦问，“利用上个月植入他胸腔的信号追踪器？”

“我正在尝试，长官。”S的手指在主电脑前飞快地移动着，“最后一次接收到清晰消息是什么时候？”

“30分钟前，位于莫斯科与圣彼得堡之间的高速公路上。“

S调出了最核心的追踪系统，键盘被他按得发出可怕的起落声。他感觉自己的呼  
吸都变成了一件非常费力的事情。

什么也没有找到。

“没办法，长官，我无法定位。我找不到他，他完全失踪了。”

卡伦沉默了几秒，然后说”让技术科的人继续破译那段录音，找到任何一点可能的蛛丝马迹；S，W立刻联系你们的特工，确保他们没事。“

”任务会改变吗？“阿尔弗雷德感觉嗓子发干，他不得不多眨了几下眼来掩盖自己的不适。

”……有可能，S“

”但他还没有做好准备，长官。“阿尔弗雷德抿紧自己的嘴唇，整个脸颊的肌肉像被冻住了一样僵硬，”我没有给他配备杀伤力较强的武器。“

”我们会再讨论这个问题的，S。“卡伦毫不动摇地回答，她嘴角下垂的皱纹仿佛岩石的纹理。”现在立刻联络你的特工，确保他们平安无事。“

”好的，长官。下一步行动呢？“

”留在原地，等候指示。“

”好的，长官。“

阿尔弗雷德关上那台电脑，把话筒打开。”A，汇报你的情况，重复，A，汇报你的情况“

杂音从耳机里传来，呼啸的风声变得更加清晰。冬季的莫斯科，A的脚背一定非常冷，他忍不住这样想。

”情况良好，我们将于明天到达预定的碰头地点。发生了什么，S？“

”情况有变，接头特工完全失联。“阿尔弗雷德把A返回的坐标录入电脑，放大画面以便找寻是否有能够供他差遣的摄像头。但A在火车上，他没办法看到他。

A沉默了一秒，”我们要立刻返回吗？“

”不，离你们15分钟后会抵达最近的车站，留在那里，等候后续指令。“

”好的。“

”尽量待在有摄像头的地方，A。不要摘下定位手环，现在是特殊时期，不能再有任何一人失联。“

”好的。“

对话声传来，很显然另一位特工也接收到了军需官的指令。

”有什么情况我会再向你报告。“

”好的，A。“

”还有，小心点。“阿尔弗雷德又补充了一句，”你没有配备大杀伤力的武器，A。“

”……我会的。S“

阿尔弗雷德掐断通话，死死地盯住屏幕上移动的小红点。最近的车站是个很小的城市，他们在那里没有接头人。他突然感到冷汗蹿上他的脊梁，心电图的声音勉勉强强地安慰了他。但他还是心神难安。阿尔弗雷德抬起一杯冷了一半的咖啡，正打算抿一口，耳机突然没有了任何声音。

不只是听不到A的呼吸声，风声，杂音都没有了。阿尔弗雷德手一抖，整杯咖啡都洒到了地上。他顾不得，一口冰凉的空气卡在了他的胸腔中，他连滚带爬地从自己的座位摸索到主电脑的屏幕前，一摞被他碰翻的资料轰然倒塌。

A的信号点，消失了。

不止A，另一位特工的信号点也从地图上完全隐去了。他慌忙扭过头去看哪个心电图检测仪，完全接收不到信号，屏幕上只留下一条冷漠的横线。阿尔弗雷德把咖啡杯扔下，扑到专门用来接收A的定位手环发出的位置消息的电脑前。

什么都没有。

他的大脑里出现了短暂的空白，膝盖后的筋甚至有点发抖。他僵硬地调开内部频道，张了几次嘴都发不出声。

”S！S！紧急情况！“卡伦的声音从他的耳机上迸发出来。她听起来和他一样不安。

”是的，是的长官。“阿尔弗雷德勉勉强强扶着桌子站稳，他全身的每一根神经都像被灌注了水泥一样僵硬，他扶了扶眼镜，尽量平稳地回答。

”我的特工也失踪了。“

”2分钟前，A和总部失联了。“

——第一章 完

 

“冰山滑入水面会是这样的景色。轰然倾覆的巨大冰块裹夹着刺骨的风声，平静地瓦解，滑入平滑的海面，奇怪的是，冰块和水本来是一体的，当它们再次重逢时却夹杂着震耳欲聋的轰鸣。”

阿尔弗雷德的耳边悬浮着一股还没消散的热气流，热气擦过他的耳朵。呼啸声里，耳廓的边缘的灼烧感就像被火舌舔舐的纸边一样卷曲着向内哀鸣。他瞪大眼，急速前进的子弹在他身后的墙壁上砸出一朵冰冷的裂痕的干花。

目光对上开枪的人，时间静止在黑洞洞的枪口里。他的胸腔里喧嚣着充满灰尘的气流。

“你……”

那个男人，又一次扣动了扳机。

几天前

当A的头盖骨再一次被撞在冰凉的水泥墙壁上时，他发誓他疼得叫出了声。

这对他太不寻常了，不是吗。他不喜欢尖叫，他很安静。他的军需官总会用一种柔和而带些许梦幻的语气叫他“石头一样的保密者”。

他啐了一口，血和牙齿碎屑喷出他的口腔，气流涌过他的喉咙，他不由得干呕起来。

当他被揪着头发又一次撞上墙壁的时候，他又呻吟了一声。

他的胃在猛烈的撞击下泛出扭曲的痉挛，如果他面前的家伙再多用点劲，他怀疑自己能听到肋骨在肚子里打鼓。

这不寻常，殴打一个外勤特工。毫无意义又有点浪费时间。

尤其是当对方好像也不想要他说些什么的时候。

他不想要情报，也不想要立刻要他的命。那个高大的男人好像只是想和他玩一样。可惜对方的力气大到能捏碎他的肩胛骨，否则他也许还能陪他玩一会儿，顺便给自己的小命多挣两分钟。

当他又一次被击倒，抱着肚子在地上呻吟的时候，那张充满异域风情的脸几乎是立刻就躺到了他侧面，像小孩一样窝在他如虾子般弯曲的身体旁。

他几乎像是在拖时间。

“你长得真好看呀，你的眼睛。就像我小时候吃到的薄荷糖一样，绿色的，就像春天的荒原。”对方笑眯眯地看着他，满是血迹的双拳在他们之间的空间里前后摸索，好像因为害羞而不敢触碰他的身体一样。他看起来那么无害，柔软如一头羞于搭讪的小鹿。

他的眼皮因为充血而像吸饱了血的水蛭一样敷在他的眼球上，但这不妨碍他冲那个长相甜蜜可人的怪物翻个白眼。

“拜托，你的搭讪方式也太老套了。泰迪宝贝。”

“请别那么苛刻，毕竟我是第一次呢。”对方完全不生气，那张因为笑意而变得眉眼弯弯的脸在离他几英寸的地方冲他笑。

“你是最后一个会见我这个样子的人了，A。我想给你留下好印象。”对方专注又满怀情感地看着他，轻飘飘地叫着他本应完全机密的名字。

A都不想多出声去问他为什么知道了。他知道他的任务，线路，还能轻而易举地把他撂倒。有备而来的敌人总喜欢挑战完美的极限。

说实话，当他快死的时候，这种事儿也确实不该他去操心了。

“我喜欢你的脸，你长得真好看呀。这大概也是你的军需官会为你神魂颠倒的原因，我猜？嗯？”

A瞪着他，嘴里的一颗牙摇摇欲坠地挂在舌头旁边。“哦，你现在要给我介绍你的情敌？”

“对呀。”对方依然笑眯眯的，“你知道他喜欢你吗？”

“大概猜到了，”A痛苦地嘶嘶抽气，试图把手别到侧腹部，他的骨头随着血液的流动在体内融化，再过几分钟，他怀疑自己还有没有力气呼吸。

“他真的喜欢你，我觉得。他看见你的时候，就像看见主人的小狗。你知道吗？就是那种看起来很凶狠，时刻要咬断你的喉咙，但还是想和主人撒娇的小狗。”对方用两臂撑起身体，他伸出胳膊去捏住A扶在侧腹部的手，他柔情蜜意地用拇指摸了摸A突出的指骨，然后腕部轻轻地一转，扭断了他的骨头。

A低吼起来，他无助地蹬了蹬自己的腿。

“你可不能在我说话的时候开小差啊，不，在我这里你不能这样。”

对方的嘴唇凑在他的耳边，像在絮语一样，用甜腻温暖的嗓音低喃着咒语。“我知道你的侧腹部有一个小小的跟踪器，A。你的军需官就是喜欢这个把戏。”

他恼怒地咆哮起来，但对方就像怕被他打到一样迅速撤离。

“A A A ”对方皱着眉呢喃着他的名字。他站起身，长长的军服下摆扫过空气里的灰尘，

“告诉我，你为什么会喜欢这个名字呢？嗯？小猫？”

他像被子弹射中的猎豹般猛地僵住，那个人对他甜甜地笑了笑。

“吝啬的，吝啬的小猫？”

他低吼着，血液和汗水滴下他的皮肤，碾过干燥的地面，渗入工厂森冷的泥土。

“嗯，为什么呢？”

 

“亚瑟？”

他眼前一黑。头重重地摔在地上。

 

他猛地撞开那间木屋的前门，刺耳的嘎吱声在他的耳膜里嗡嗡作响，积雪在屋檐上震颤着。茂密的针叶林在黑夜里低吼，密密麻麻的黑影向小屋扑来，碎裂的窗框在寒风里前后摇摆。  
小屋已经断电很久了，他瞥了眼那根暴露在外的，完全冻住的水管，它沉默着，隔着冰面用铁锈示意着久远的年岁。  
腐朽的木质在带雪的靴底呻吟，他呼出一口热量微弱的气，眯着眼，借微弱的月光打量小屋的内部。  
很寻常的废弃守林人小屋，积满灰尘，冰原上的极低温让里面的生命迹象无比衰微。但也许是前任主人离开前遗留了什么肉质食物，夏季时西伯利亚短暂的高温让它变质腐坏，冬季的冰雪又一次让它冷藏，这个过程循环往复，于是空气里弥漫着极淡的，但依然可以察觉到的腐败气息。  
没有人的形迹。  
破裂的窗框边有一个破旧的小桌子，极不均匀地铺着薄薄几点雪。虽然年岁已久，但小屋里残存的设施依然还完好。至少有张能让他躺一会儿的床。  
他收回视线，然后动了动自己的手腕，在荒芜的冰原上穿行后，他的皮肤变得粗糙坚硬。被温度凝固的伤痕嵌进他的皮肉。他没有任何武器，除了他固定在牙床内部的一小块薄刀片，现在它就像男人的血肉一样僵硬冰凉。他慢慢地挪动身子，蹒跚着向前，然后转过身，费力地把门关上。

小屋里没有光线，他凭着倒映在瞳孔里模糊的影子，跌跌撞撞地向床的轮廓走去。路上踹到了一根用来调拨柴火的铁杆，他这才发现原来床的对面有一个火炉。他慢吞吞地蹲下去，将铁杆握在手里，然后又小心翼翼地向前进，最终，他轻手轻脚地躺上那张床。年久失修的床体有些不堪重负，但好在还能够支撑他的体重。

他重重地呼了口气，像大猫一样，谨慎地挪动自己的身体，好避开自己身上的伤口。最后，他面对着门，右手攥着那根铁杆，左手护住自己的右腹部。他又长出了一口气。

寒风叽叽喳喳地从窗框里嘲笑他，外面的树影摇动着自己巨大的身躯，探进那扇小小的窗口，挣扎着要抓住他似的。

A呆呆地注视着前方，冬夜的凉意渗进他的大衣，钻入他的瞳孔。外界的景象对他失去了意义，他的胸腔以极小的幅度上下起伏，他的舌头忍不住轻轻抵住自己的右脸颊，那里以前有颗蛀牙，现在藏着一块刀片。

他不记得被捕后到底过了多久。那个男人把他带回基地，那里的医疗人员像研究机器一样为他疗伤，而始作俑者只是在旁边笑眯眯地站着，侧耳倾听他从喉管里发出的呜咽。

那之后，过了多久呢？一天，一个星期？也许是两个星期，也或许只是两个小时。他的记忆模糊不清。只有头顶高悬的无影灯在他的视网膜里来回摇摆。

那些人，对他说着什么。

“亚瑟……” “亚瑟……”  
那些人呼唤着他的名字，絮语着自己遥远又模糊的童年。

那只他小心翼翼喂养的小狗，在小巷尽头的，满是爬山虎，曾经在圣诞节里灯火通明的房子。通红的篝火，圣诞毛衣上小小的，沾着冰淇淋味的线头，绣着可爱驯鹿的地毯，父亲抱起自己时掌心的纹路。

忽然，猝不及防的烈焰，咆哮的火光吞噬了那些美丽的倒影，它们旋转着，消失在无影灯的白光里。他的瞳仁麻木地向上翻动，但那些东西已经滑到了他视线所不能及的地方。

在那些回忆的尽头，混沌而冰冷的黑暗中，他们向他念出一个陌生的名字。

“亚瑟，你听见这个名字了吗”，那个陌生的，模糊的，与他毫无关联的名字。

无影灯依然在他眼前摆动，他看见对面那面笼罩在黑影中的棕色墙壁。墙上有好几个黑色的影子，他们轻轻蠕动着。

“……忘记他，亚瑟。忘记他。”他们的手轻柔地按住自己的前额，冰冷的汗水，橡胶味冲斥着他的鼻腔。

他的神经迟钝地感知着一切，他感觉有人轻轻抬起自己的脖子，冰凉的东西贴上了他的侧颈。他乐凯挣扎着摆动自己的身体，瞬间，仿佛有无数只手伸向了他，将他牢牢按在原地。他发出反抗的低吼，死命地磨着自己的牙齿，仿佛要把卡在嘴里的布条撕碎。

然后那个声音，那个声音又响了起来。  
“亚瑟”

“亚瑟……你应该休息了。”

他的意识在那声沙哑，柔软的嗓音里，忽然地，坠入黑暗。

当他再次醒来时，他正像个破麻布袋一样被扔在一个逼仄房间的一角。武器都被拿走了。他的手与床柱拷在一起。他试着扯了扯，铁床发出哗啦啦的声响，而手铐纹丝不动。

房间没有窗户，在他对面，是一扇陈旧但依然结实的铁门。上面有一个窗口。亚瑟看了眼自己身旁的食物，坚硬的黑皮面包，还有一杯水。盘子是监狱里通用的铁碗，查不出任何线索，上面连个指纹都没有。黑色的面包被粗糙地切成三份，亚瑟在中间的一份上发现了一大块黄油，依然是那种在俄罗斯随处可见的廉价奶酪，毫无特色。

他伸手去摸了摸那块无比慷慨的奶酪，它在寒冷的空气里凝固了，但与面包粘连的部分还是清晰可见一些刮痕。

他仿佛被放进了一个标准间一样。身上穿的是俄罗斯监狱所通行的囚服，用的是普遍的道具，甚至连拷在手上的手铐，都与一般警察收押犯人的普通手铐无异。

他们似乎挺想让他离开的。亚瑟眯着眼，开始上下打量这个房间。

逼仄的小房间，只有一张铁床和一个便盆。他回忆着自己上次进食的场景，似乎是几天前，又或是几个小时以前？他不知道，但他肯定不是在这个屋子里吃东西的。他的饥饿感在头脑逐渐恢复清醒后迅速向他袭来，他谨慎地抓起一块面包，闻了闻，没有什么异味。奶酪看起来也毫无异状，A不觉得他们会在里面下毒，要杀他对于他们轻而易举，特地把他带到这里没有什么必要。但他还是只吃了那些硬邦邦的黑面包，水和奶酪都原封不动。

解决了肚子问题，他开始思考怎么从这里出去。打开手铐轻而易举，铁床上有松动的螺丝，螺丝的下面就缠着一圈工人因为偷懒而缠上的铁丝。

大概是嫌他逃得不够快，那扇大门的窗口居然大得足够让他爬出去。

逃跑的过程太过于容易，以至于A都不需要动用自己的脑子，只需要靠本能。逃出牢房，绕过那几个在这栋老监狱门口守备的门卫，他甚至从他们的房间里顺走了一件大衣和一条围巾。

从外面看，他才发现这是一间土房，似乎是用于看守犯人的，说是监狱不尽然，它只有围绕在四面的高墙，墙上有少许的玻璃片，以及那几个身强力壮，但并不能够对任何一个特工造成威胁的警卫。他很怀疑这样的监狱能关住什么人。

右腹部突然的疼痛打断了他的回忆，他伸手摸了摸，渗出的血液带着暖意和黏腻感，这种微妙的触感在他的左手上蔓延，伤口似乎因为长时间的运动又稍微裂开了。不得已，他取下那条绕在脖子上的黑色围巾，准备包扎伤口。

他坐起身来，脱下大衣，然后小心地用舌头把藏在口腔内壁里的刀片推了出来。他叼住那片轻巧却极锋利的刀片，铁杆被放在一边，右手捏住刀片，粗糙地把围巾呈Z字形割成更细的布条。  
刀片这是他的军需官给他订做的，刚好能嵌在他那颗因为小时候被虫蛀坏了而拔掉的牙齿留下的空隙里。  
他还记得那时候，对方的手牢牢地固定住他的下巴，把薄荷味的膏体塞进他嘴里，“我真不知道我欠了你什么，A。”那个年纪比他小了大概五岁左右的年轻人瞪着他，“我得往你嘴里放刀子就算了，我居然还要给你拔牙。说实话，你小时候是不是被父母宠坏了，除了糖啥也不吃？嗯？”  
他忍不住咧开嘴笑了一下。

他的军需官，A微笑着把刀片推回原位，微笑的弧度让刀片不小心划伤了嘴唇，但他毫不介意地继续，直到刀片的后半部碰到了牙床上方冒出的一小块黑色金属，发出细微的响声。他眯起眼笑了。

他的军需官，在他身上放的跟踪器，大概连他自己都数不清吧。

然后，他听见直升机的轰鸣划过被白雪凝固的空气。一道强烈的白光射入那扇摇摇欲坠的窗户，照在他惨白的脸上。

他安静地看着那只巨大的黑鸟落地，它的机身上，醒目地闪着特工局的标志。

“A！”那个声音在他耳边响起来。

他咧了咧被划破的嘴角，轻轻地回答。“嗯。”

——第二章 完


End file.
